


〄 Unveiling Emotions [o4/10] (Ryohei S. & Light Y.) Passionate

by TheRainRogue



Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [5]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Friendship, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: One thing Ryohei Sasagawa and Light Yagami had in common was their passion for what they do; Ryohei’s passion for boxing, and Light’s passion for creating a new world. Two completely different people with two completely different goals and ideals. However, they are brought together by the passion that they share.
Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767463
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	〄 Unveiling Emotions [o4/10] (Ryohei S. & Light Y.) Passionate

  * **Genre** : Slice of Life, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 238 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! & Death Note ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

One thing Ryohei Sasagawa and Light Yagami had in common was their passion for what they do; Ryohei’s passion for boxing, and Light’s passion for creating a new world. Two completely different people with two completely different goals and ideals. However, they are brought together by the passion that they share.

Knowing this fact, it was no surprise that they hit it off when they first ran into each other in a cafe one day. Now, Ryohei isn’t much of a cafe person. His sister is, however.

Ryohei had agreed to visit the small cafe with his little sister, Kyoko. Light had also decided to visit that very same cafe in order to get enough coffee in his system for the upcoming all-nighter; creating a new world was very tiring.

Both boys had been heading for the door, which caused them to bump into each other. They ended up talking as they stood in line waiting to place their orders. Light invited both to sit at his table and their friendship quickly grew.

Even though Light was quite a few years older than Ryohei, their passion for their cause was more than enough to keep them together. Though Light never mentioned that he was Kira, and Ryohei never mentioned that he was part of the mafia, their friendship still grew, despite the rather large secrets that they were keeping from one another.

Their passion was just that strong.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
